company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens
1st Warning (1981-1986) Media-Warning-IDrink-Blood-1.png Media-Warning-IDrink-Blood-2.png Warning A: Almost the same as the pre-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen, except the rectangle is blue and the FBI logo and seal in blue and the warning text in white (It has the "Title 17" details instead of the "$250,000" detail), the white rectangle becomes a blue rectangle and the background is blue. Warning B: On a blue background we see a larger white word "WARNING" in a somewhat odd font and the white INTERPOL text below in-between the two white bars seen at the top and bottom at the screen. Variant: A bright maroon background version of this also exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Media Home Entertainment, Music Media, Nostalgia Merchant, and Hi-Tops Video releases of the era. Also seen on tapes from Imperial Entertainment and Trans World Entertainment. The bright maroon background variant was only seen on New Star Video releases. Also appears on all the Monarch Home Video releases on VHS & DVD and Rhino Home Video releases before 1987 (1st screen only). This appeared at the end of tapes until 1985. For some reason, this appears on the UK pre-cert VHS of I Drink Your Blood. (Other Media Home Entertainment UK releases have the Video Program Distributors warning screen.) Scare Factor: Depends on the following: First screen: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. Second screen: Medium; the rather large "WARNING" and its font may surprise some. 2nd Warning (1981-1986) Warning: Same as the 1979 United/VCI warning. Variant: Some releases have the text in a different font. FX/SFX: The scroll up of the Warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the start of United Home Video, Video Communications Inc., Continental Video, Comet Video, VCL, Media Home Entertainment, Music Media, The Nostalgia Merchant and Hi-Tops Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Warning (1986-1992) GW258H194.jpg GW263H193.jpg GW263H193 (1).jpg Warning: On a sky blue background, we see a large transparent white FBI logo in the center. The black text superimposed over it reads: FBI WARNING Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Moments later, it will fade out and go to the INTERPOL warning, which reads: _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. After a few seconds, the text will fade to this: _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING The International Criminal Police Organization-INTERPOL-has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Variant: Lyrick Studios also uses this warning (and some releases of VeggieTales from Word Entertainment), except it uses yellow text, a purple stone background, and the line above "INTERPOL" is absent. FX/SFX: None except for the fading of the INTERPOL text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Media Home Entertainment, Lightyear Entertainment, Nostalgia Merchant, Hi-Tops Video, and Fox Hills Video releases of the era. Also seen on Southgate Entertainment releases, as well as later Trans World Entertainment releases. Also seen on Lyons Group and early Lyrick Studios releases (which at first used the original version, but started using the purple stone version in 1996). The Lyrick/Lyons Group version can also be seen on VeggieTales tapes from Word and Everland Entertainment, likely due to VeggieTales also being released by Lyrick Studios in the late '90s. However, on Canadian tapes of Hi-Tops Video released by Astral Video, the Astral warning is used instead. Also appears on Ardustry Home Entertainment releases and A-Pix Entertainment releases (first screen only). Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Lionsgate IDs Category:Media Home Entertainment